


No, this is no bad dream

by geek1o1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Suspense, Yixing centric - Freeform, Yixing's Birthday Week 2020, mentions of Wu Yifan/Kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geek1o1/pseuds/geek1o1
Summary: Mommy said, if you see a dream for three times in a row, it'll come true.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Challenge #8 — Tales of the Past





	No, this is no bad dream

Yixing slammed the door shut, sweating buckets as he locked it from inside. The small apartment had no lights on but it was dimly lit because of the neon sign from across the street. He took a few steps back and tripped over a hoodie. Groaning, he clutched his knees in pure agony. He broke his knee when he had fallen down the stairs. Yixing took a big gulp of air and sat up, reaching out for the hoodie. His hand stopped mid-air. It didn't belong to him, he realized. It belonged to Junmyeon. A sob left him as he remembered everything. He remembered having breakfast with Junmyeon. He remembered going out to eat with Junmyeon and Yifan and how both of them got murdered right in front of Yixing. Yixing broke down to tears, unable to hold himself back. He couldn't notice another person getting in the apartment until he felt hands in his neck and over his mouth. He didn't struggle much, already knowing it was bound to happen. He just stared at the neon sign of the hotel, "Desert Ranch Motel". An odd and unique name. Yixing could only wish he paid attention to details as everything slowly faded away.

  
  
  
  


Yixing woke up in cold sweat. He was panting, clearly shaken up after seeing the same nightmare for the third time in a row. He was about to get up but got startled due to loud banging noises. He rubbed his temple and hoped the construction work across the street would end soon. He got up from his bed and walked out of his room in a daze. Yixing walked into the kitchen, finding Junmyeon there sitting and reading the newspaper. Yixing took off the hoodie he stole from Junmyeon and discarded it somewhere in the living room. Junmyeon looked up from the newspaper and raised his eyebrows at Yixing's state. Yixing looked like he went to hell and came back with his wrinkled undershirt, tousled hair, and puffy red eyes.

"Are you okay?" Junmyeon folded the newspaper, "You look like-" Some sort of drilling noise started from construction across the street. Used to the loud noises, Junmyeon kept talking, "You look like shit.” Junmyeon paused for a second before scowling, “Also, how long does it even take to build a motel?”

Yixing shrugged his shoulders, “Didn’t even know it’s a motel.” While grabbing a cup of coffee from the table, Yixing sighed, "It's the same nightmare again."

Junmyeon raised his eyebrows, forgetting his previous irritation about the loud noises, "You’ve worked up over that silly nightmare again?"

Yixing pulled a chair from under the table to sit down, "It's not silly when you watch your friends get murdered for three times in a row."

Junmyeon let out a giggle, "Three times?' He grabbed himself a cup of coffee as well, "My mom used to say if you see a dream three times in a row, it'll come true."

Junmyeon leaned in to whisper playfully, "Nightmares are a type of dream too!"

Yixing looked at Junmyeon with a pout, "You're not helping!"

"Relax Xing Xing!" Junmyeon smiled reassuringly, "That's just a myth!"

Yixing shook his head, "Sorry, I-" There was shouting and truck unloading sounds this time. Yixing sighed before half shouting his apology, "I was being too ridiculous about one silly dream."

"Yes!" Junmyeon got up and walked towards Yixing, giving him a warm hug and also saving himself the trouble of shouting.

"Nothing bad will happen to me or Yifan."

Yixing smiled at his friend's good mood, "I'm guessing tonight's date night?"

Junmyeon's cheeks became pink as he replied, "No! It's a friends outing, not a date night." He pinched Yixing's cheeks, "You're invited, _obviously."_

"Where are we going to for date night and the third wheel?" Yixing smiled at Junmyeon, happy for his friends.

"The place that's opening up tonight, the one across the street." Junmyeon happily replied, excited about being one of the first few customers.

"But-" Yixing got interrupted mid-sentence. "Nope!" Junmyeon kept his and Yixing's mug on the table and pulled him to the living room.

"It's a posh motel and they have chefs coming from all around the country to-" Junmyeon kept gushing about the motel but Yixing couldn't hear any of it. He took a few steps towards the big window in the living room of their small apartment. There it was, the too-bright neon sigh, even during the day time, the sign that says "Desert Ranch Motel".

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's shitty. I tried my best to write a horror/thriller themed story. Also, isn't Yixing just adorable?


End file.
